


dreams

by windmireking



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, M/M, Nightmares, Revelations Spoilers, he needs it, it lets takumi sleep in the end, just let him sleep, revelations based, two guys sharing a bed because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6474541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windmireking/pseuds/windmireking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>takumi's nightmares clutch too closely to his fears. it makes him flee to leo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dreams

**Author's Note:**

> revelations based, mild spoilers for revelations endgame. written from a spark of inspiration, might write a similar idea in the future with more detail and length ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

He woke up shuddering, the blankets tossed around his limbs like the sea of troubles that raged in his nightmares. Tonight, the terrors had come and enveloped him in a sense of hopelessness as his chest had been ripped raw by a swordsman who only cackled over his dead body. 

Takumi dragged a hand through his bangs before pulling a handful of his hair over his left shoulder to start untangling the net of knots that always ended up in his hair. If it weren’t for the traditions of Hoshido, or his own honour and pride in his hair, he would have shorn it short so he wouldn’t have to worry about the mess it became every night. The wrap he held it back with helped the strands remain not as tangled in battle. 

It was several hours before the sun rose, and he had no desire to wander outside or around the castle grounds. He doubted none of his friends would appreciate the huffy teenager in their rooms, even if their presence was welcome. 

It was always dreams that woke him like this, and they had started just before he hit puberty. He’d learned to welcome the full nights of sleep that he got, because sometimes there were only a few in a month. 

And his friends, of all of the others he did call friends, Leo would probably appreciate his presence the least - he enjoyed his sleep and Takumi was jealous about how well the other prince was able to get the rest. 

He lay back down after a while, praying that the dreams would leave him alone for the rest of the night. They did. 

Three weeks later, after Leo and Takumi’s friendship became stronger during the battles against Valla, he dreamt that it was Brynhildr’s veins that stabbed through his body, choking him until he could no longer breathe. The last thing he saw before he woke up and fled to the familiarity of Leo’s room was his dark violet eyes gleaming with no love, no affection. They weren’t the eyes of the other prince he knew and he shook in Leo’s arms, tears streaming down his face when Leo woke and held him. 

He didn’t sleep that night, and Leo remained awake as well, stroking through his hair and keeping Takumi warm and pressed against him. Leo was getting closer to him, and they had no true label for their relationship. It was beyond friends, not even best friends. It was not quite dating, but somewhere between the two. 

Takumi didn’t spend many nights in his own bed after that, and his nightmares were chased away by Leo’s warmth, lazy pale arm slung over his body and pinning him to the bed that was theirs. They shared soft kisses and tender words as love bloomed between them out of the closeness that Takumi’s dreams brought to them. 

When his nightmares did wake him, Leo was soon comforting him and soothing him back to sleep, no matter how graphic the dream had been, and years after they had killed Anankos, Takumi’s terrible dreams finally ended.

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ i keep writing these two gays im sorry the y pulled me in _rip my heart_


End file.
